Ian Makes His Debut
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: There's the new racer...err kid in this game. A visitor from Sugar Town comes all the way to Sugar Rush. Will his dream come true or will he stay as a middle schooler?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WRECK IT RALPH. IAN CUSTARD WAS CREATED BY ALECREYES19**

Hi! I'm Ian Custard & I'm a custard theme racer...er student in Sugar rush middle school, anyways I came all the way here in Sugar Rush to watch these racers race. But what they don't know is I'm watching them. As soon as the race is over I have to make a quick run to my motorcycle & drive back to Sugar Town without being noticed. So this is the story begins

* * *

><p>(Custard residents)<p>

Ian just woke up in his bed & heard his mom by yelling "Ian come down here & eat your breakfast"

"Ok mom just as soon as I clean my room" he said.

(Downstairs to kitchen)

"so mom what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"we have waffles, cereal & custard muffin" his mom said.

"Good morning family!" greeted his father, Adrian.

"Morning honey, ready for work?"

"Yep, so Ian did you call your sister yet?" Adrian asked while drinking coffee & eating some waffle

"Hold on. SIS IT'S BREAKFAST TIME YOU NEED TO COME DOWN HERE" he yelled like his sister is too deaf to hear him.

"You don't need to yell little brat I'm coming down right over" she replied.

Adrian finished his breakfast & said "Anyways bye honey I'm going to work now"

"Bye Adrian" his wife said & kissed him in the cheek. "Bye Dad!" the children said also.

"Oh Ian don't forget your lunchbox so here" she handed over. "Thanks mom I'm off to school" he left. "Me too" his sister added as she finished her breakfast.

(Bus Stop)

Meanwhile Ian was waiting for the school bus arrive when 2 of his friends came along. It was Bryan & Alice

"Hey Ian, ready for school?" Bryan asked. "Why? What for? it's a same old day that goes on forever" he complained.

"Don't worry today's different. There will be a school fair today" Alice announced.

"Like" Ian said.

"Games" Bryan added.

"Carnivals" Another one from Alice.

"Conventions" from Bryan.

"And merchandise" said Alice. Bryan said something else like "And some Sugar rush racers are coming"

"Really? Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know but they'll be here for the fair" Bryan answered. "Guys the bus is here" said Alice and they got in the bus just in time to go to school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sugar Rush the racers just finished racing. Vanellope made it to 1st place.<p>

"That was a fun race wasn't it Taffyta?" Vanellope asked cheerfully. "Yeah! It would be fun if you weren't glitching during the race" Taffyta said in serious tone.

"well you're just jealous because you don't have kind a power" she mocked just to try to get in her nerve. "Hmph!" Taffyta pouted.

"So I heard in Sugar Town is having a school fair at Sugar Rush middle school" Candlehead said, changing the subject.

Rancis came to them & said "It's gonna be fun & maybe I should come"

"Well I don't know I can't leave my own game especially today. When is it?" Vanellope asked. She wasn't sure if she's coming or not because who else is gonna stay here & take her place? Then they all answered (loudly) "TODAY!"

"Sorry I really can't come. I'm on the roster today" She apologized as she realized being on a roster.

"Me too I forgot" Rancis said, realizing too. Then Swizzle was saying something "Well I could come since I'm not on the top 9 maybe..."

"After one last race then those who's going may leave a while" Vanellope commanded. "OK!" Everybody agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? IT'S TOO SHORT OBVIOUSLY BUT WHEN WE SAID WE'RE GONNA POST IT ON THIS MONTH LATE WELL I MADE IT EARLY WHILE THERE IS TIME. HEHE! DON'T WORRY I'LL BE BACK FOR 3 MORE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA, SIGNING OUT<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA & WELCOME TO THE LATEST CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS DEBUT SO LET'S CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>(HALLWAY)<p>

"Bry what should we do first?" asked Alice. "Let's see, we can go to the convention where it's full of comics" he suggested.

"Boring! Anywhere else but there?" she demanded. "How 'bout carnival?" he suggested again.

"Delightful! We're gonna have so much fun" Alice said joyfully.

"I don't know about you guys but I'll check on my deadline project if I can submit it" Ian said as he was opening his locker.

"Oh Ian why check first on your project when you can have fun in school fair" Bryan asked.

"Because if I don't submit it now I'll get an F for sure!" Ian raised his voice. Then a random student screamed out for some announcement "HEY GUYS! A FEW SUGAR RUSH RACERS ARE HERE IN SCHOOL!"

Everyone in school is excited. "Really?" "The Sugar Racers are here!" "Woah!". Some are looking forward to see them, others were too excited to meet & greet them.

"Really?" Bryan asked excitedly. "Really they're here let's go see... ahh!" Just then Ian was pushed by some varsity student "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BRAD!"

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU TWERP! I'M SO BUSY RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU HAHA!" the varsity Brad shouted as he was going to see the racers.

"That jerk Brad Velvet" Ian said as he was getting up from his feet. "Let it go Ian, he's on his way now to meet the racers" Alice said

"Well I wouldn't want him to get in his way" he said.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

The 5 Sugar Rush Racers made their arrival to the school, consisting of Swizzle, Torvald, Sticky, Nougetstia & Jubileena. Only they arrive at the school fair.

Swizzle asked the school guard. "Excuse me is this the Sugar Rush Middle School?"

"Why yes. You must be the racers come on in" the guard let them in easily. "So this is the school fair huh" Jubileena was looking the inside of the school interestingly.

It really has carnivals, comic book conventions (located at the gym area), merchandise booths, games & even food stands.

Torvald noted "remember we're here for the fans so- HEY SWIZZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she paid attention to Swizz what he was doing.

"I'm ordering a slice of Oreo Pizza. One please" he ordered. "Here you go" the chef gave his pizza.

"Thanks! You girls want one?" he asked. Torvald yelled "NO! Now let's go inside before-" then suddenly they heard a shout from a random student

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE SUGAR RUSH RACERS LET'S GO GET THEIR AUTOGRAPH!" They all charged like crazy.

Fortunately the two Security Guards came out of nowhere just in time to block the incoming fans to these racers.

"Oh no! No autographs until the program starts" said the first security. "So please back off from the racers now or we will push you off by force" the second security said while shoving off the crazy fans.

"It's ok racers, follow me, the Principal is waiting for your arrival" the first one said as he was escorting them to the Principal's office.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

* * *

><p>(Principal's office)<p>

"Ah! Racers you made it except why are there only five of you?" the Principal asked. "Because ma'am the rest of the racers are still playing during game hours so only five of us are here" Jubileena responded.

"Well I'm glad you guys still came. Without you the program will be cancelled. Anyways while you're here, make yourselves welcome & I'll announce to you all to show up in the stage signing up their autograph by 10:30. But for now I'll tell the staffs to prepare the stage so good day" the Principal left off for a second then came back to say

"And Swizzle is it? Don't touch anything" she warned as Swizzle was looking at her stuffs he shouldn't touch.

"Sorry ma'am" Swizzle apologized awkwardly rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>After their short stay at the office. The Principal called them out &amp; the program was ready.<p>

"Okay guys it's time to give the students your autographs & when you're done, you can walk around at the fair to get yourselves have fun" she called out then the racers went off to meet & greet the fans.

"Yippie!" Swizzle cheered as he flipped backwards like crazy "I get to ride the ferris wheel, eat some more gummy burgers, play ring toss, go to the convention and and.."

Torvald stopped Swizzle & pinched his left ear "NO DAREDEVIL! We're gonna sign the autographs first then we can have fun ok?"

"Okay!" Swizzle said scratching his head. "Now behave" Torvald commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS TIME GUYS? ARE THEY GONNA MEET SOON? WELL TUNE IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T CHANGE THE WEBSITE! *points fingers at you*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA & WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS DEBUT SO LET'S TAKE THINGS FASTER OKAY?**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Racers' signing autograph Ian &amp; his friends were still lining up to meet their favorite racers. When they got there, they finally met them in person<p>

"Hello! What is your name fellow racing fan?" Swizzle asked to this brunette boy as signing his signature.

"Bryan Fudgerson sir & let me say that you are the best 'daredevil' racer ever" Bryan complimented.

Swizzle added "And the only daredevil racer haha! anyways 'to Bryan Fudgerson you totally rock & cool brown hair'" he signed.

"Hehe! Thanks!" he grabbed the paper.

* * *

><p>(TorvaldIan POV)

"There you go Ian Custard" said Torvald giving the paper to Ian. "Thanks Ms. Batterbutter" Ian was being polite.

"Call me Torvald" she corrected. Ian nodded. "Next!" she called out.

* * *

><p>(JubileenaAlice POV)

"Here you go to my fan, Alice Frost, say you look similar to my fellow racer Adorabeezle" Jubileena told her.

"Really? Well I guess we almost dress alike" she smiled. Although the difference between those two is Alice wasn't wearing anything on her head. She had an Icy blue hair while Adorabeezle had black pigtails.

OK MOVING ON

"Hehe! Anyways nice to meet you" Jubileena shook hands w/ Alice. "Okay who's next?"

* * *

><p>After they got their signed autographs from the racers. The 3 amigos decided to go on a different path. As for Ian he went to the comic book convention to see one of his favorite heroes meanwhile Bryan &amp; Alice were having a "date" riding on a ferris wheel. It doesn't seem awkwardly romantic or romantically awkward haha! *ehem* but they were getting along just fine.<p>

Ian finally had his favorite comic book Super Cream as his additional collection to his room then suddenly Ian felt like he's going to the bathroom. And he ran off.

Back to the Sugar Rush racers. They were done with signing autographs. They might be tired, their hands were getting sore.

"OOHH! I feel exhausted!" Jubileena got tired then tried to rest. "My hands! I can't move them" Torvald cried.

"How are we gonna drive back to Sugar Rush? Our hands are sore!" Nougetstia questioned as her hands feeling winded.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" the girls turned around. It was Swizzle, he wanted to go.

"What did you say?" Torvald asked like she didn't hear him. "I said I need to go to the bathroom" Swizzle replied.

"Ah! Okay" she said continuing to rest down. Swizzle got up in his chair & walked out joyfully like he still had an energy after signing autographs to the fans.

"Gosh! Where does he get his energy from?" Jubileena asked curiously, still feeling tired.

"Don't know. But I'm glad he's happy" Torvald retorted. "To go to the bathroom!" Sticky made a joke & the girls laughed (like LOL.. just kidding)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ian was still in the bathroom minding his business in the cubicle when he heard someone came in.<p>

"Oh man! I still look good even after the fan meeting" Ian heard someone's voice while that person was looking at the mirror. It was Swizzle, he recognized his voice before and he continued by saying.

"Yup! I still look better than Rancis" he thought to himself. "But I am the 'daredevil' of the Sugar Rush. I'm the only one who can do stunts, nobody but-"

Then Ian came out of surprise kicking the cubicle door. "WHAT THE SWEET ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER GUYS. I MADE A STORY A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT THIS TIME I PUT THE CHARACTER'S POV SO TO KNOW WHO'S GETTING THE SCREEN TIME HERE &amp; DID YOU SEE THE STUDENTS FINALLY MEET THE RACERS? ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SWIZZLEIAN MOMENTS WHOA! AND NO THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU CALLED CUSTARD SWIRL SHIPPING! CAUSE THEY'RE NOT REALLY GONNA BE TOGETHER THOUGH, JUST GONNA HAVE A ANOTHER SWIZZLE/IAN POV. WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS SO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALECREYES19 FOR POPPING UP HIS WILD IMAGINATION AS I WROTE THIS STORY. OKAY THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA!**


	4. THE LAST CHAPTER

**WHAT IS UP FANFICTION IT'S A PLUS CASSIOPEIA & WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS DEBUT SO IF YOU FINISHED READING THIS STORY THEN TELL US WHAT YOU'D THINK WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR BAD OR BOTH I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"AHHH YOU SCARED ME!" Swizzle freaked out. "Wait have you been there the whole time?"<p>

"Well yeah!" he responded, rubbing his head. "I was eavesdropping that's all"

Swizzle warned, pointing his finger "NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OKAY?"

"Nope!" he feared. "Okay" Swizzle sighed.

* * *

><p>(BryanAlice POV)

*sigh* "That was fun. We rode to the ferris wheel. I treated you with cotton candy" Bryan said.

"Hehe! Well thanks! It means a lot" Alice was thankful then Bryan felt this unpleasant. "Ooohh! That's not good!"

"What is it?" she asked. "Oh nothing I just need to go to the bathroom that's all" Bryan said.

"Well okay"

"Be right back" then he left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>(SwizzleIan POV)

"So" Ian started. "You act like you're prettier than Rancis?" he asked not surely.

"What? No! It's Rancis that he's handsome. I do stunts!" Swizzle replied in panic.

"Oh you mean the blonde boy?" Ian joked. "Well yeah! Wait you're blonde too!" Swizzle realized.

"I am but I was referring to pretty boy" he retorted. "Say you're from Sugar Rush right? How do I get there?" he asked.

Then Swizzle was gonna tell "Well-" but someone burst in the bathroom with the hard kick. It was Bryan in surprise.

"Ian?"

"Bry?"

"Fudgerson?" they all looked to Swizzle.

"What's going on here?" he demanded an answer.

"Well I was gonna tell him" pointing to Ian "how to get to Sugar Rush." Swizzle answered.

"Well tell us!" he commanded.

"Okay okay.."

And so Swizzle explained to them giving the directions to their place then Swizzle showed the map that lead to Sugar Rush & hid the map once more.

"There so you got that?"

"Yes, we did." the two best friends answered in unison.

And Swizzle got out the bathroom leaving Ian & Bryan inside & returned to his fellow racers. Later Ian & Bryan finally reunited with Alice and decided to go home since the school fair would be over soon.

Meanwhile five Sugar Rush racers were still at the fair. Torvald & Sticky were playing ring toss together. Jubileena was aiming at the cardboard duck while Nougetstia was watching her play.

And Swizzle. Well he was just eating gummy burgers, two of them. When the school fair was over, the racers had to say goodbye to the principal & thanking her for their long stay at the school and they left. Then they returned to Sugar Rush just in time for the roster race.

* * *

><p>(Custard residents)<p>

Ian was finally home resting at his bed then he picked up his notebooks to write down his assignments when suddenly he heard a phone ringing. His mom picked up the phone then answered who this person was calling. It was Bryan.

"Ian, Bryan is on the line" she shouted.

Ian came downstairs quickly. "Hello?" he answered.

* * *

><p>"So about Sugar Rush?" Bryan asked. "Are you planning to go there?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm I need to think about it... well okay" he decided. "I'm going to Sugar Rush. I still remember the directions though. It's on in my head" he pointed.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you planning to do bro?" Bryan asked one more time.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a secret" he muttered. With that he hung up the phone then went back to his room to study.<p>

**WELL I'M DONE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BECAUSE THIS'LL BE THE LAST TIME I'D BE DOING SOMEONE'S FAVOR. I AM SO GONNA REST NOW *lies down the bed* WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS LAST CHAPTER OF IAN MAKES HIS DEBUT, THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS CASSIOPEIA SIGNING... OUT!**


End file.
